Emotions
by yamiduke13
Summary: When Jack hears something he does not expect and how he deals with it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

Jack frowns in annoyance as Omi uses the silk spinner to swing down and chat to his fellow monks; that should be against the rules he thinks in annoyance; nobody should be allowed any contact with anyone else during the showdown. He forces himself back to the fight in time to hear Kimiko call him a momma's boy and he scowls.

"Hey, who are you calling a momma's boy?" He shouts down at them annoyed. Omi turns back towards him and Jack scowls. He does not like that smug look on his round face…maybe he should have used the conch while he was talking to his friends. Well too late for that now he thinks as Omi comes swinging up towards him; he'll figure out his plan using the conch right now instead. He found himself being flung back by the bald monk though when he gets distracted by the others insults. He hates hearing those thoughts; so like the things he is told by his family and everyone he has ever known. He hates the fact that everyone looks down on him. "Mind reader conch!" He calls out again in despair and then hears something that makes his heart stop.

"Wooee that Jack looks perdier than a Texas sunset." Jack stumbles back a step in confusion. He can't think and he doesn't know what to do. That comment said in a cowboy's drawl just keeps repeating itself in his mind and he doesn't even notice when he loses the showdown. He does notice them all staring at him though and immediately swallows as his red eyes meet a pair of blue ones. His genius mind can only say one thing at that moment. Escape…escape…escape!

"Changing chopsticks" He calls out quickly and then runs into a small mouse hole. He doesn't have to look at them then or see those blue eyes but it doesn't stop the words texas sunset from running around his mind.

XXXXXXX

The next wu to reveal itself was the shadow of fear. Jack would have been happy to just sit it out and let the monks have it till he discovered what it did. There was no way he was letting them discover his fears. He had no desire what so ever to see the monks though…well really he had no desire to see the cowboy so it was a good thing he had installed a hyper speed mode in his jet. Using it he made it to the shen gong wu and was already gone before the dragon was even a speck on the horizon. He quickly stored it in his safe and dropped down into his favorite thinking chair to stare at some paper. Instead of working out calculations though his mind was buzzing with thoughts of Clay.

He finds me attractive? How is that even possible? No one has ever found me attractive before. Maybe I just imagined it. Yeah that's probably it. "Perdier then a texas sunset." God damn it… wait there is no way this can be real. Clay is the least gay man I know. "Texas sunset… fuck why can't I get him out of my head? Hmm maybe I should make a machine that can remove thoughts.

As much as he whines about it though Jack doesn't want to let the memory go. That was the first time he had ever heard someone say something nice about his appearance and he wants to hold that close. Even if it was a man…and a xiaolin monk… and now he finds himself imagining Clay's blue eyes and his muscular form. Fuck…what am I going to do?

XXXXX

He ends up hiding for a couple days; sadly he does not have long before the next wu shows up. The Crouching Tiger or something stupid like that. Again he would rather just sit around and let the monks get it but with Wuya screaming in his ear he has no choice but to go. She was already pissed off about the fact that he hadn't used the shadow of fear against the dragons. As much as he would like to see their fears there was no way in hell he was going anywhere near them at that point. Not with his head still full of Clay.

He arrived as soon as he could…unfortunately he had forgotten to fill the gas for the hyper drive so it wasn't as fast as he would have liked. He was still at the top of the mountain and grabbing the wu while the monks were all the way down at the bottom though.

"Seismic Kick Earth!" The cliff Jack is standing on immediately begins to shudder and break and he lets out a scream as he starts falling towards the ground, the tiger held tightly in his arms. He knows this is going to hurt but is surprised when he hits warm arms instead.

"Huh" He looks up right into Clay Bailey's face. Clay's arms are wrapped around him with one of them around his waist and the other resting on top of the wu in Jack's arms. In that split second where they just stare at each other Jack notices how bright the blue of Clay's eyes are and how muscled his arms feel around him; how good he smells, like a mixture of freshly cut grass and hay before his face flushes bright red to match his hair.

"Jack Spicer I challenge ya-"Clay doesn't get to finish his sentence as Jack emits a girly high pitched scream and jolts from his arms dropping the wu in the process. He doesn't care though and just takes to the sky with his heli-bot as fast as he can leaving behind his jet, four confused monks and an angry ghost.

XXXXX

I have freaking fallen in love with Xiaolin Showdown haha and this is my favorite couple so far. This takes place during the episode Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil. I had the thought of I wonder what would happen if Jack heard something other then an insult through the conch and then began to imagine him freaking the fuck out over it haha. If anyone wants to draw a scene from this that would be awesome just let me know so I can check it out.

Reviews inspire me.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Xaiolin SHowdown

Clay was more confused than a bull in a sheep's pen. What was going on with Jack he wondered? Ever since the showdown for the conch he had been acting strangely. They had gone to retrieve the shadow of fear only to see that Jack had been there and gone. He had been faster than a scalded cat which was highly unusual for the boy. Clay might find the albino attractive but he knew Jack was usually not very successful in anything he did; the boy couldn't ride a nightmare without falling out of bed. Jack hadn't even used the Shadow of fear on the monks which had confused and worried them. Was he just waiting till they didn't suspect it? Then to top it off was the way he had reacted to Clay during the fight for the crouching tiger. Unbidden a small smile crept onto Clay's face as he remembers the way Jack had felt in his arms. Small and where he had touched bare skin a little cold, he had smelled of oil and metal. Their eyes had locked and Clay had the very rewarding experience of seeing Jack blush before he ran away. That was the part that was bothering Clay the most. Why had Jack run? Was he afraid of Clay? That did not seem likely with the way he had blushed however. Clay groans and rests his head in his hands. He hadn't had a chance to see the boy since then either. He hadn't shown up for the next couple sheng gung wu for some reason. Everyone else seemed to think he was plotting something and Clay just didn't know what to think. Now they had this Chase guy to think about as well and he should really be focusing on him and not on how good Jack had felt in his arms.

"Hey Clay, you won't believe what I just heard." Clay hears and glances up to see Raimundo holding the mind reading conch and the wings of tinabi. Clay frowns at him disapprovingly but before he can say anything Rai continues. "Jack thinks you like him." Clay is rather thankful that Rai breaks out laughing right after saying this as it gives him time to control the blush on his face before the other boy can notice it. The cowboy waits patiently until Rai stops laughing and then shakes his head.

"This kind of joke ain't funny Rai." Rai shakes his head with a grin and shows him the conch again.

"I went over to see if I could figure out what his secret plan was and instead imagine my surprise when he's thinking about you. Oh how can Clay like me? He's so big and handsome and I'm so weak and little." Rai's voice had taken on a mocking tone as he mimics the boy genius and Clay frowns.

"It ain't funny to make fun of someones feelings pardner." He says sceptically and Rai just shoves the conch and wings into his hands.

"I told you I'm not joking. Go see for yourself." Rai can't help but snicker again as he remembers Jack mooning over the tall monk. Clay sighs but he is rather curious himself so he shrugs; after all it might explain the way Jack had been acting lately.

"Not like I got anything better to do."

XXXX

Soon enough Clay finds himself outside of the Spicer mansion and he directs the conch towards the basement of the building. What passed from the shell into his mind though were not words as much as pictures and if he got any redder he would become a tomato. In his room Jack was laying back on his bed naked and his hands were stroking over his chest heading down towards his hard on. The whole time he was imagining it was the cowboy's hands that were touching him, and Jack has a pretty good imagination so Clay ended up with the fantasy broadcasted into his mind. Jack lying on his bed with his white legs spread, with Clay kneeling over top of him. There was a moment of pause as Jack thought about Clay's lips before the image moved to them kissing with Clay continuing to stroke Jack. As the night wore on and he refused to set down the conch the real Clay found himself envious of the imaginary Clay in Jack's fantasy. That Clay could touch that albino skin and kiss Jack's lips. This Clay had the images and only his own hand to use. He made sure to pace himself so that when he finally allowed his own release it was in time to Jack's and both cried out the others name. Once the pleasuring haze passed Clay blushes even deeper red and quickly cleans himself off before heading back to the temple. He has a lot to think about now.

XXXX

AN: I swear this was not supposed to end up like this. Clay locked me in a closet and Jack wrote this chapter haha. Though I did find myself wondering if the conch could work like this; seeing a fantasy instead of hearing the thoughts. Reviews are love people and they make me want to write the next chapter all the sooner.


End file.
